


The Price Of Repression

by Reis_Asher



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Closeted Character, Dreams and Nightmares, Face-Fucking, Fear of Death, First Aid Spray As Lube, Humiliation, M/M, Monsters, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Repression, Size Kink, Wet Dream, yep i'm a monsterfucker now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Leon is drugged up and half asleep after being shot. Ada has left his side, and he hears footsteps... heavy footsteps...And they're getting closer.





	The Price Of Repression

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be right up front about it and not leave it as some "surprise" but it's all a dream, and thus not really rape/non-con. That being said it's a pretty hardcore non-con dream, so if that kind of thing bothers you in any way, you might want to give this one a pass. It's rough, it's unforgiving, and I make no apologies for what you are about to read.
> 
> Fellow monsterfuckers, enjoy.

Leon's shoulder throbbed as he swam in and out of consciousness. His bullet wound ached, but it had been cleaned and bandaged, and he could afford to rest for a little while as Ada took care of locating Annette and the G-Virus.

He swam back into the darkness, letting it fold him into its arms like a loving mother.

Footsteps rumbled in the distance. He'd heard them before, in the police department, when the giant Tyrant known as Mr. X had been stomping around. The monster had chased him through the hallways of the former museum, reminding Leon that he was nothing more than prey. No doubt it was trying to clean up the mess caused by the G-Virus. It would be convenient to eliminate all witnesses.

But Leon was trapped in a state between sleep and wakefulness, knocked out by a megadose of herbs and whatever painkillers Ada had slipped him. There was nothing he could do as the footsteps came closer, until the stomping was so deafening he knew that Mr. X had to be standing right over him.

He wasn't even afraid. His fear circuits had burned out after being chased by zombies and other nameless things far beyond normal levels of exhaustion, and there were far worse ways to die than in his sleep, drugged out of his mind. A sense of bliss and calm settled over him as he contemplated the end. The long nightmare was finally over and he could rest.

A hand wrapped around his leg and pulled him away from the wall until he was flat on his back. Leon moaned, but that was all he could manage. He wished the tyrant would just put him out of his misery already. Make it quick. Instead, he heard the sound of fabric tearing, and his lower half was suddenly exposed to the cool air. He instinctively rolled over onto his front to cover his dick, but giant monster hands reached underneath him and pulled him up by the hips. One huge palm slipped to his cock, stroking him with a low growl.

Leon forced himself to concentrate. He needed to see so he could get a handle on what was happening. He managed to push the darkness back far enough to open his eyes, and what he saw made him wish he hadn't.

Mr. X had reached into its giant leather trenchcoat and pulled out the largest cock Leon had ever seen. It was thick and long, grey like the monster's face. Huge veins stood out on its surface. X let go of Leon and touched itself, its erection even bigger than its flaccid dick, and Leon scrambled away on his hands and knees, realizing what was about to happen with equal parts horror and curiosity.

Mr. X fucked, apparently. Had to be a leftover from being human, some little part of itself that the virus hadn't eliminated. Had the monster been chasing Leon all this time to stuff its cock inside him? 

The most humiliating part of all of it was that Leon was rock hard, his fear boner jutting upwards as he hit the wall and turned around to see the tyrant looming over him, its trenchcoat pulled wide open like a dirty old man indecently exposing himself in some park. This had to be better than dying, didn't it? If this thing fucked him, it would be vulnerable afterwards. Leon might be able to stick a combat knife in its neck and take off. He reached behind him to check for his blade, but a strong arm held down his dominant wrist, bending it in an awkward position.

He was going to get fucked, and then Mr. X was going to kill him. He was surprised when the creature lurched towards his mouth, stuffing the head of its massive cock past Leon's lips. Leon expected it to taste disgusting, but there was only a slight metallic taste, like blood, and he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't bitten his own lip at some point. He relaxed the best he could, aware that the more resistance he put up, the harder this was going to be for him to deal with. He knew he could bite down, but then X was likely to snap his neck and be done.

Besides, Leon liked men. It was his shameful secret, something he had to cover up in the macho world of the RPD. It wouldn't have gone down well if he'd admitted to his fellow officers as a rookie cop that he wanted to fuck them, that he'd gotten into the police force because he liked the uniforms, and the idea of being in the showers with a dozen other sweaty, well-toned guys…

Leon gagged on the huge cock in his mouth, and it brought him back to awareness. He reached into his lap and tugged on his erection, aware that he loved the danger of being choked by this gigantic dick and wondering what that said about him. Mr. X held his head in place while it fucked into him, and Leon stopped touching himself because he was afraid he'd cum. If this tyrant did want to fuck him, he'd be better off excited than spent so he could get through the pain.

Sure enough, X drew back, leaving Leon coughing and gasping with tears stinging his eyes. He was flipped back over onto his front and pulled towards Mr. X, his palms scraping against the hard floor. His cock twitched at the slight pain, and he knew he was realizing things about himself he hadn't given much thought until now. If he got out of here alive he was going to have to re-evaluate his priorities.

That's when he felt the tyrant's giant cock press against his asshole and he knew whatever little desire he had was going to shrivel up the second this monster stuck it in him dry, no matter how much of a pain slut he was turning out to be. His spit on that giant cock wasn't going to do shit to help him take something of that size.

"Please," Leon pleaded. A first-aid spray lay mere feet away, knocked from his hip pouch when Mr. X had torn off his pants. It would probably sting, but the stuff was a pretty slick gel-like substance and might numb the pain while helping to lubricate slightly at least.

Leon was surprised when the tyrant loosened its grip on his legs and let him reach it. Leon grabbed it, spreading his legs and spraying the antiseptic gel into his hole. He fingered some of it inside, aware of how absurd it was that he was prepping himself to get fucked by a monster and the monster was _allowing_ it.

The spray can emptied out and Leon let it roll away across the concrete floor as Mr. X. dragged him back towards its dick. This time the huge head at his hole wasn't as terrifying, and Leon tried to relax, digging his bloody fingers into the concrete for purchase as the monster pushed inside. The cock penetrating him was so big that Leon was sure he'd be split in two and die, but it became easier to take as X forced itself further into him and finally stopped. Leon wasn't allowed any more time to acclimate as Mr. X began to thrust, inhuman growls leaving its mouth as it took pleasure from Leon's tight ass.

Leon knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, and yet the shame of it turned him on. Here he was, getting fucked by the biggest cock he'd ever seen in his life, and he was so hard he could barely stand it. His dick was continually leaking as Mr. X slammed into his prostate, and Leon was sure it was the best sex he'd ever had. He moaned as he dug his nails into the ground, his cries turning to sobs as he realized he was loving this, that he wanted more of this raw action, even if it killed him.

With a frightening roar, X unloaded inside him, thick cum filling him up. The tyrant pulled out and Leon collapsed to the ground, furiously jerking himself to completion as Mr. X's cum dribbled from Leon's gaping hole. Leon came with a breathless gasp as dark eyes watched him with seeming curiosity. The monster seemed to be hesitating. It could—and should—kill him at any moment, and yet it seemed indecisive, as if it was fighting its nature to let him go.

To Leon's surprise, it pulled its trenchcoat back around itself and stomped away, leaving Leon dazed and confused with his heart pounding out of his chest—

He woke with a start. He looked around him to find he was still leaning up against the wall, fully clothed, where Ada had left him to rest. His first-aid spray was still in his hip pouch, and his hands and knees weren't bloodied and scratched up.

The damp spot in his underwear indicated that he'd had one hell of a wet dream, though. Whatever pills Ada had given him for the pain, he wasn't going to be asking for a refill. His eyes widened as he recalled the sordid details of his dream. His therapist was going to have a field day with this one. If he ever told him. Which Leon was not going to do. It was going to be difficult enough to explain everything that had happened here, let alone delve into his sexual feelings about it. Why couldn't he have had a wet dream about Ada, like any normal guy? Why'd he have to dream about a giant, terrifying monster that could still tear him in half?

He was not going to be able to look Mr. X in the eye again without thinking about the scene in his head. Maybe that was for the best. He'd took the bite out of something terrifying and turned it into an absurdity. There was that, at least.

Leon was sure that once he got out of here, he really needed to get laid. Preferably by a big man with an even bigger cock, so he could squint a little and fantasize it was X.

Fuck, what was _wrong_ with him?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments are always welcome, and you can contact me on Twitter @landale! I largely write for Detroit: Become Human, but I just finished the Leon first run of Resident Evil 2 and was compelled to indulge my repressed monsterfucking tendencies.


End file.
